


Royal Hijack

by orphan_account



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inna Belikova attempts to impress her crush with a newly bought (thank you Uncle Adrian!) motorcycle and they end up going on a joyride to escape an angry Head Guardian on his day off.Note: my first Ao3 fic. I'm not good at summaries. I may continue - I have ideas - but, it won't be extremely often.





	Royal Hijack

Inna leans on the motorcycle. “So… You like?” She flaunts, hoping to seem ‘badass’. Or at least more badass as that damn Coulton Voda.

“Inna is that a motorcycle?” Andrea tucks a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Yes, Princess, it is.” She purrs, hoping to get a reaction from the royal moroi.

“Inna… That is—wait, I’m not a princess.” 

Inna rolls her dark eyes. “Yes, but your brother’s an idiot, so whatever.”

Andrea giggls, her hand covering her mouth. “I was talking about my aunt,”

“Oh. Well, I think you make a prettier princess.” Crap did I actually just say that?!

A light pink appears on Andrea’s cheeks and she avoids eye contact, her blue-green eyes looking at the floor. 

“So… uh—wanna take a ride?” The brunette holds out a helmet. Andrea takes it almost immediately. 

“Sure,” she straps it on. “I can’t believe your parents’ let you get this...”

Inna licks her lips, avoiding Andrea’s gaze. “Uh...”

“Inna?”

“Yeah,” she smiles nervously, “totally!”

Andrea gives Inna a look as she chuckles nervously, but nonetheless hops onto the motorcycle.

Inna, after securing her own helmet, slid on the bike in front of Andrea. Once the bike had started, Andrea instinctively wrapped her arms around the dhampir’s waist and Inna was more than glad the moroi could not see her now-burning face. She managed a “scared, Milady?” without her voice quaking—or, at least she hoped it showed the arrogance she was trying to mimic from her mother.

“N-no… I just—You don’t have your license.”

“You knew that and yet you still hopped on?”

She could practically see the blonde’s face; eyes looking away, lip pouted, curl falling from behind her ear and swinging against the strap of the helmet. Inna felt her face get hotter and decided to rev the engine as she backed away from the curb.

Dimitri, who had been comfortably sitting in an old blue armchair and reading a nice old western novel, heard the roar of the engine and after ignoring it at first, went to the window, annoyed, to see who was making that god-aweful noise.

At the sight of his unlicensed young daughter (who was very thankful she was wearing a helmet that covered her burning face) and the moroi Queen’s daughter, he couldn’t hold his tongue – not like he was planning to anyway – and called out to her in a very fatherly fashion, if you ask him.  
“Inna Belikova Вы получаете ад, вернуться сюда и вне что машина смерти!”

At the sound of her father’s voice, Inna froze.

“Shit, what do I do?”

“Go, go!” Andrea harshly whispered.

“Well – ah – always obey royalty!” She took off as fast as she could, her father yelling behind her.

After two or so turns around street corners, Andrea asks “where are we going?”

“I don’t know it was your idea to go!”

“Any ideas?”

“Turkey! Maybe my gramps can protect us!”

“I doubt it, but… Let’s try! Find a bank and I’ll access my trust-fund!”

Inna nods. “Got it! Escape plan in action!”


End file.
